Kliknij na zapis
by Regalia.1992
Summary: [TW] Faendel umierał tysiąc razy w tej jaskini, jednak nigdy tego nie pamiętał. Aż przyszedł czas, kiedy jego towarzyszka zrobiła wszystko, co się dało, by przetrwał. I przetrwał, jednak ma pewne ... wątpliwości.


Podczas podróży po Skyrim, Bohaterka miała szansę spotkać różnych ludzi, różne stworzenia. Część z nich oferowała jej swoje towarzystwo, za przysługę bądź złoto. Ucieczka z Helgen zaprowadziła ją do Rzecznej Puszczy, gdzie w podzięce za uratowanie Ralofa dostała klucze do wioski. Jakby brama mogłaby jakkolwiek powstrzymać renegatów... Pierwsze kroki skierowała do tawerny "Pod Śpiącym Gigantem". Tam barman poinformował ją o niesamowitym skandalu, który trwa tutaj od dłuższego czasu.

W Camille - córce miejscowego kupca, zakochani byli Sven i Faendal. Embry nie mógł powstrzymać komentarza, który właściwie podzielała cała osada. O ile całkiem normalne było, że Sven, nordycki bard rusza w konkury do cesarskiej panny, o tyle uczucie bosmera wydawało się nieco ... nie na miejscu. A później dostała list od Svena i rozmawiała z Camille i spotkała Faendela. Zdziwiło ją przyjazne nastawienie mężczyzny, choć ten wcale ją nie znał. Koniec końców Bohaterka nie pomogła bardowi, za co łucznik był jej wdzięczny. Na tyle, by zaoferował szkolenie w łucznictwie oraz propozycję wspólnej podróży. Początkowo mieli jedynie dotrzeć do Białej Grani, jednak razem stanowili zgrany duet, więc podróż się przeciągnęła. Markat, Pęknina, Samotnia aż w końcu dotarli do Mortal i tam spotkali nękaną wizjami jarl, spalony dom i Alvę, wychodzącą z domu tylko w nocy.

Trop prowadził do jaskini. Faendal nienawidził jaskiń. Był przyzwyczajony do otwartej przestrzeni, szumu drzew, śpiewu ptaków i niebieskiego nieba. Wizja zejścia do podziemi i możliwość pogrzebania go przez stertę kamieni wydawała się równie kusząca, co ruszenie uzbrojonym w patyk i ubranym w ozdobną szatę na rozsierdzonego smoka. Ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół? Miał jedynie nadzieje, że Bohaterka będzie dokładnie go osłaniała.

Już po wejściu zaatakował ich pająk... no pięknie, tego właśnie się spodziewali. Szybko rozprawili się z nim. Ludzie z wioski, którzy tak chętnie zaoferowali swoją pomoc przy domku jarla, zniknęli. Tak, jak się spodziewał - byli mocni jedynie w mowie. Korytarz wiódł do pomieszczenia, gdzie wampiry grzebały swoje... pożywienie. Bohaterka bez problemu zabiła jednego z nich, a strzała Faendela przeszyła jego towarzysza. Kobieta przeszukał zwłoki wampirów.

\- Trzyma się w oddaleniu, przyjacielu — powiedziała. — Pozwól, żebym wzięła na siebie ich szarżę.

Faendal przyznał jej rację. O wiele lepiej posługiwał się łukiem czy kosturem niż mieczem. Walka w zwarciu była często chaotyczna i czasami zdarzało mu się przez to ją zranić. Choć nigdy mu tego nie wypominała, to mężczyzna czuł się winnym. Zanim dotarli do głównej komnaty, musieli pokonać kilku przeciwników. Bohaterka dokładnie wiedziała, skąd nadchodzą, gdzie zaatakują i jaką broń czy moc magiczną posiadają. Zupełnie, jakby już tutaj była, i to nie raz. Jakby ... już to przeżyła. Brak nieba nad głową mąci w mej głowie, pomyślał. To niemożliwe, by ktoś znał swój los.

Wchodząc do głównego pomieszczenia, od razu zostali zauważeni przez wampirzego przywódcę i jego towarzyszy. Bohaterka rzuciła się najpierw na wielkoluda z młotem, choć wampirzy władca atakował ją strumieniem ognia. Faendal szył do niego z łuku, powoli cofając się. Wampir zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę, wyciągnął miecz i ruszył na niego. Kiedy ten był już bardzo blisko, mężczyzna chwycił za krasnoludzki sztylet, starając się uniknąć najmocniejszych ataków.

\- Wypij miksturę odporności na ogień! Zaraz zaatakuje! — krzyknęła Bohaterka.

Mężczyzna nie kwestionował tego dziwnego rozkazu i od razu odkorkował flaszkę. Wypił ją na chwilę przed tym, jak strumień ognia, stworzony przez wampira, zaatakował go. Bohaterka przebiła ciało bandyty, zabrała młot zmarłego i ruszyła na pomoc Faendalowi. Atakując wspólnie coraz szybciej wampir się wykrwawiał. Bohaterka starała się odciągnął go od elfa, by ten mógł wyciągnąć swój łuk i strzały.

\- Za tobą! — krzyknęła, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Faendal od razu się odwrócił. Nie zauważył kobiety, która czaiła się w cieniu. Próbowała użyć magii, by lodowym atakiem zabić przeciwnika, jednak jej nauka z magią pewnie dopiero co się rozpoczęła, ponieważ zamiast lodu z jej dłoni wydobywał się śnieżek. Sfrustrowana chwaciła za miecz i ruszyła na mężczyznę. Faendal szybko założył strzałę na cięciwę i posłał ja w kierunku kobiety. Prosto w serce. Kiedy upewnił się, że adeptka magii już nie powstanie, spojrzał na Bohaterkę. Ta wciąż walczyła z wampirem. Przeciwnik wyglądał lepiej, niż chwilę temu, pewnie musiał wypić eliksiry.

\- Szybko! Zanim przywoła... — zaczęła kobieta, nie mogąc dokończyć. Wampir wraz z upływem czasu stał się coraz bardziej zaciekle walczącym. Nie dowiedzieli się, co chciał przywołać. Faendal posłał w jego szyje strzałę, która przebiła ją na wylot.

\- Najwyraźniej już nie zdąży przywołać wilka — rzuciła Bohaterka i zaczęła przeszukiwać trupy. Faendal nie ruszał się z miejsca, wciąż z napiętą cięciwą łuku. Kiedy kobieta podszedł do niego, ten nadal trwał w bezruchu.

\- Przyjacielu... — powiedziała niepewnie.

\- Nie zbliżaj się! — krzyknął, mierząc w Smocze dziecię. — Kim... czym ty jesteś?!

\- Przyjacielu, nie rozumiem — zaczęła Bohaterka. — Przecież to ja. Co się dzieje?

\- Wiedziałaś, ilu ich będzie, gdzie będą, jak zaatakują. Znałaś ich moc i możliwości. Nikt nie zna przyszłości, tylko bogowie. Ten ogień miał spopielić moje kości.

Bohaterka spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Faendal przygryzł wargę. Nie chciał atakować kobiety, ale jeśli okaże się, że nie jest ona tym, za kogo się podaje, że jest zjawą, demonem czy czymkolwiek by była... nie miał wyjścia, będzie musiał walczyć. I pewnie polegnę, pomyślał. Jego umiejętności nie były tak doskonale rozwinięte, co umiejętności Bohaterki.

\- Ty umarłeś, przyjacielu — usłyszał. — Talos zesłał mi sen, zanim tutaj ruszyliśmy. Umierałeś tu, niezliczoną ilość razy, a ja nie mogłam ci pomóc.

Spojrzał na nią. Jej wzrok mógł przeszywać na wylot. Była pewna tego, co mówi. I choć on nie wierzył w to nordyckie bóstwo, a możliwość zobaczenia swojej przyszłości wydawała się bardzo nierealna, to uwierzył jej. Tylko trochę.

\- Kocham cię, przyjacielu. Nie pozwolę ci zginąć — powiedziała.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Kochała go... Ale jak? Jak brata, jak mentora, czy może jak... kochanka? Dobrze wiedziała, że swoje serce ofiarował Camilli, że tylko ona może jedyna go... chcieć. Sęk w tym, że Camille wcale go nie chciała. A i on po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest pewien swoich uczuć. Jednak nie potrafił się do tego przyznać ani przed nią, ani przed samym sobą.

\- Moje serce należy do Camille — odpowiedział jej słabo. — Chodźmy stąd, dość mam już widoku kamieni nad głową.

Faendal skierował się w stronę tunelu prowadzącego do wyjścia. Mógł przysiąc, choć nie był pewny, że Bohaterka wyszeptała cicho _na razie._


End file.
